Sound of the Mockingjay
Just blowing a stash of supplies sky high, the group trying to find Rue when Sasha was impressed by the Mockingjay bird's sound. Kiva: Well, we should try to use the Mockingjay call here. Ratchet: The one Rue showed us? Kiva: Yep. - Kiva whistled the Mockingjay call and the birds replied back. Ratchet: Whoa... Kiva: Impressive, huh? Terra: It sure does. Kiva: Reia, you try. Reia: I can't whistle like you do, but I can sing a few notes. Kiva: Close enough. Go ahead. - Reia sing the notes and the birds flew left as they sing back. Reia: Huh.. I wonder if-- Rue: Katniss!!! Kiva: Rue! Ratchet: This way! Hurry!! - Ratchet and the group ran towards Rue's voice, only to discover that she has been caught in a net. Kiva: Don't worry, Rue. I'll get you out. - Katniss and Kiva get Rue out of the net just in time. Terra: That was close. Are you alright? Rue: Yeah. Kiva: Good to hear that. - Reia quickly sensed something dark surrounded the group, where she moved her eyes from side to side. Hearing the drums of war in her head again, Reia collapses because of the Realty Gauntlet close by. Ratchet: Reia!! Reia: Make it..stop...please... Terra: Wait a minute... I thought Freakshow will infiltrate the Capitol.. Why did he came here? Freakshow: Asking too many questions, I see.. Nothing can stop the drums of war... My reality to my hand! Kiva: What did you do to Reia!? Freakshow: Only bringing the most painful memories into her heart... And so shall you... - Kiva quickly summons her Keyblade. Kiva: I don't think so, Freakshow. - Using her mind reading technique, Reia talks to Kiva telepathically, although she is still hearing drums in her mind. Reia: (Careful! Freakshow can bend reality to his will with that glove. Show him your training!) Kiva: (You got it!) - Kiva stands ready for the battle ahead. Freakshow: You might be ready against Zemo, but you're still no match for me. Kiva: That's what you think. - In a flash, only Kiva and Freakshow can see a terrible future- Terrible destruction across the Western Coast. Freakshow: Zemo already attacked your heart first, because of your compassion. Everything...will be lost, because of what you did! Kiva: Sorry, Freakshow. I'm not falling for that crud! Freakshow: What!? Kiva: I've already give into the darkness in the Pride Lands, but Terra saved me and I'm not going to give in again! Freakshow: I... I think you need to see further!!! - Freakshow used his full power of the Realty Gauntlet and another scenario was shown- Reia was beaten by Zemo and is about to be killed. Zemo: You are not the warrior I was expecting.. I could give you a chance to be redeemed. Kiva: What...? MASTER!!! - From the other side of reality, Reia heard Kiva's voice and tries to get up. The Reality Gauntlet is breaking apart, the reality around Kiva and Freakshow is bringing them back to the Hunger Games, where Katniss stopped another participant just in time, but Rue has been hit. Freakshow: What? Why can't I get this thing to--- Ahh! - Freakshow was knocked to the ground by Reia. Reia: Don't EVER...mess with my past, Freakshow. Kiva: Reia, back up! - The two backed up and Freakshow was taken away by the Capitol's security. Reia: Are you okay? Kiva: I'm fine. Reia: Good.. I need your help with Rue. She's badly hurt. Kiva: Alright, I'll use my hands to make sure-- Ratchet: Reia! Kiva! Come here, quick!! - Both Kiva and Reia ran to Rue, whose wounds are seriously fatal. Reia: Oh my... No.. Rue, come on! Rue: I'm sorry...I couldn't be...much more help... Reia: Shh.. Save your strength. - Kiva puts both her hands carefully on Rue's wound. Kiva: Yes, please.. Rue: Can you sing? - Katniss sang her lulaby to Rue. Things are running smoothly until Rue gave into her wounds and dies in Katniss' arms. Knowing that will be the last straw, Reia yells in rage, now extremely determined to end Zemo's life. Reia: ZEMO!!! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!!!!! Ratchet: Reia, we've done what we can. Rue's district would've feel the same sorrow as we do. Sasha: Tell me, Kiva.. From that reality shift Freakshow pulled, what do you see? Kiva: Reia...fighting Zemo. Reia: I see. I assuming you can't let me have all the fun, can you? Kiva: You were beaten up and Zemo was about to kill you. - Kiva looks at her hands covered in blood. Kiva: If anything bad happened to you, I-- I don't know what to do... - Kiva covers her eyes in despair. Reia: Hey, easy... Sasha: That glimpse might be extremely serious, Reia. Reia: I know.. Kiva, look at me. Kiva: Y--Yeah? Reia: I'll do what I can to track Zemo down, but not engaged into a fight. Kiva: But...he will-- Reia: He won't. I know you have wedding preparations in a town somewhere, but if you want, you can catch up with us and join the fight as soon as the schedule was up to date. Kiva: Are you sure? Reia: Yeah. Come on, we should find some rest somewhere. Kiva: Alright. - Before they moved on, Katniss used her district sign and they responded the same way. Shortly thereafter, the citizens at District 3 are very upset that Rue is dead. Back in the Hunger Games, it was announced that the victor rule has been changed- Only two people, from the same district, will be the winners. Kiva: Wait a minute.. That means-- Whoa! - Kiva tripped and hurt her ankle. Reia: Kiva, want me to carry you? - Kiva tries to get up but feels the pain on her ankle. Reia: Here, let me help you. Kiva: But the Capitol will know that healing means cheating. Reia: (Darn it..) Then we do this the hard way. Sasha, got any extra rags? Sasha: Yeah, here you go. Reia: Thanks, Sasha. Okay, Kiva, try to hold still. Kiva: Alright. - Reia wrapped Kiva's ankle with rags tight. Sasha: Why would Freakshow attacked Kiva like that? I thought he is attacking the Capitol.. Reia: Zemo has settled the pieces here. Ratchet: Huh? How?? Reia: He wants us to let him get captured into the Capitol. He might break out quickly and took over the tournament. Kiva: So, what you are saying is, Alister can take care of Freakshow from here? Reia: Correct. We need to find Peeta before it's too late. There.. All done, Kiva. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Reia: Ready to go? Kiva: Yep. - They ran back to the river front for a surprising discovery that they didn't see coming at all. Category:Scenes